00:07
by bananaprincess
Summary: Cath lelah dengan tugas Professor Pipper. Saking lelahnya, ia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan benar dan membuat Levi terpaksa memanjangkan jarak di antara mereka. "Aku ingin mengakhirinya." Siapa yang mengakhiri apa dan kenapa? Untuk event TAKABURC. Kolaborasi Kisiki Nagome & bananaprincess.


_Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell_

 **Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk event TAKABURC. Kolaborasi antara Kisiki Nagome dan bananaprincess**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **00.07**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah selesai?"

Levi menjauhkan badan dari pilar dekat tangga perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, gadis tengah malamnya baru muncul pukul 00.07. Cath menganggukkan kepala tenang. Mereka menghabiskan lima detik untuk saling tatap. Hanya diam. Terlalu sering menghabiskan tengah malam berdua saja, membuat mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Meski begitu, Levi tetap tersenyum kepada Cath. Ia tidak mau mengganggu sosok yang seperti baru dijatuhi beban orang-orang di kampus. _S_ _ebaiknya aku biarkan ia menenangkan pikirannya sendiri_ , pikirnya. Sedikit banyak ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya tiga minggu terakhir.

Atau karena ia cukup lelah bertengkar seperti tiga minggu yang lalu. Selanjutnya ia harus mau menahan rindu tak bertemu tiga hari lamanya. Sungguh penderitaan yang tak terkira.

Levi melambatkan langkah dan menyejajari Cath. Tak ingin ia meninggalkan kekasihnya barang sedikit saja karena dirasa berbahaya, meskipun ia sudah mati rasa akibat lupa membawa mantel. Dalam langkah pelannya, berulang kali pemuda berambut pirang itu mengecek, sekadar memastikan bahwa gadisnya masih di sampingnya, bernapas, dan barang kali membuka mulut untuk memancing percakapan. Ia sungguh berharap Cath melakukan itu, sebab ia sudah gatal untuk tidak diam. Terus-terusan menunggu dan merapatkan mulut sama sekali membuatnya capek sendiri.

"Levi..."

"Cather..."

Mereka memanggil bersamaan. Keduanya mendadak berhenti, tepat di bawah lampu jalanan yang berwarna keemasan. Kehangatan sesaat merasuki tubuh Levi yang mulai beku. Ia mengalirkannya lewat tatapan pada manik mata Cath. Pemuda itu terkekeh sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyilakan, "Kau duluan."

Cath langsung memalingkan wajahnya sekilas lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin langsung pulang ke asrama... ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu..."

Levi menunggu lanjutannya sambil bergumam pelan.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat? Mungkin yang menyediakan kopi?"

"Tentu. Aku tahu toko yang buka 24 jam, ayo." Levi mengulurkan tangan untuk pertama kali dalam perjalanan mereka malam itu. Cath sekilas ragu untuk mengambilnya, meski pada detik berikutnya mereka saling genggam.

"Kau membeku," komentar Cath sambil bergidik kedinginan, "di mana sarung tanganmu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di Starbucks, maksudku, ketinggalan. Juga kupikir, kau tidak akan diam-diam seperti ini jadi aku bisa merangkulmu dan kita bisa berbagi kehangatan." Levi tersenyum getir memandang Cath.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah mulai merasa hangat sekarang, berkatmu, Cather."

Cath tak bereaksi banyak selain terus berjalan sambil mengaitkan tangan. Sesekali ia melepaskannya karena tidak kuat akan udara yang berembus dingin di antara mereka. Melihat Cath yang gelisah karena genggamannya, Levi memutuskan untuk memasukkan tangan kecil itu ke dalam saku mantelnya (yang sebenarnya juga tipis, tapi cukup membuat mereka lebih baik) dan merapatkan bahu mereka berdua. Ia bernapas pelan, iseng memandangi uap yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri, baru melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertinggal.

"Aku senang kau mau bicara lagi padaku, kupikir malam ini kau akan diam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kupikir, kita hanya akan berjalan ke asrama, mengantarmu sampai di pintu lalu berpisah seperti biasa."

Cath menggeleng lemah, "Tidak... aku selalu merasa bersalah padamu beberapa minggu ini dan kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya."

 _Mengakhiri,_ batin Levi. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak wajar setelah mendengar kata tersebut. Otaknya berpikir liar dan tak bisa tenang memikirkan alasan-alasan yang akan dikeluarkan Cath setelah tiga minggu mereka berdua banyak bungkam. Apa itu juga salahnya karena tak bisa membuat mereka berdua kembali seperti semula dan malah mengikuti permainannya?

"Cather..."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam menggendikkan bahu. Levi melepaskan tatapannya dari Cath,. Ia mendesah pelan dan penuh gelisah. Hatinya semakin tak keruan. _Ingin tahu,_ hati Levi berbisik, _apa maksudnya dengan mengakhiri itu._

Diam menyertai perjalanan singkat mereka. Neon-neon yang menggantung di tepi atap toko berkerlap-kerlip, seakan bercerita lebih gembira. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan, mendorong orang-orang yang masih terjaga bergerak lebih cepat. Levi tak memedulikan semua itu. Ia makin tenggelam, bergulat dan berjuang bersama gelisah.

Ada pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Pertanyaan yang ada di ujung mulutnya sekarang. Di antara lorong-lorong toko 24 jam yang mereka kunjungi sekarang. Levi menjaga jarak di belakang Cath. Terpaku pada punggung gadis itu. Pada helai-helai rambut yang lolos dari ikatan yang renggang. Pada pola di sweter rajut merah tua favorit Cath. Biasanya itu semua cukup membuatnya hangat, tapi tidak kali ini.

Lagu-lagu 80-an yang terlantun agak keras hanya didengarnya samar-samar. Levi melewatkan biskuit favoritnya, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia mengekori Cath sampai ke lemari pendingin. Gadis itu memerhatikan jajaran botol dan kotak-kotak minuman dari ujung ke ujung.

Levi membuka salah satu pintu. Meraih sebuah susuk kotak.

Cath menggeleng.

"Tidak?" tanya Levi terkejut. Susu ini minuman favorit Cath.

"Tidak hari ini."

Levi terpaku. Kotak susu masih dalam genggamannya. Sementara perhatiannya teracung lurus pada gadisnya. "Jangan berteka-teki, Cath. Aku tidak suka."

"Aku tidak mau susu, Levi." Cath menyingkir, menuju lemari terujung. Dua kaleng kopi.

"Jelaskan padaku, Cather. Aku tidak suka kalau kamu mulai menggantung-gantung..."

Cath menyerahkan sekaleng untuk Levi. "Apa itu kurang jelas untukmu? Aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Levi menangkap muram dan mendung yang mendadak menyerbu raut gadis itu sebelum berpaling. Dia menelan ludah. Tak kuasa bergerak dan berpindah. Cath membuka kaleng miliknya menyeruput sedikit isinya.

"Kamu ingin mengakhiri... kita?" Kata-kata itu meninggalkan masam di mulut Levi.

Gadis itu memberikan tatapan sendu. "Aku capek, Levi." Tangan Cath masih menunggu Levi mengambil sekaleng kopi yang dia julurkan.

"Capek dengan hubungan ini?"

"Aku capek membuatmu menunggu. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu..."

"Aku mau menunggu kamu sampai kapan saja, Cath."

"Nah, itu."

"Jadi?"

Keduanya membisu. Cath meneguk lagi kopinya. Levi akhirnya mengambil kopi untuknya. Kopi kalengan favoritnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Cath merenggut bagian depan pakaian Levi. "Aku... aku ingin mengakhirinya."

"Kamu ingin kita berpisah aku mengerti." Levi membenci kalimatnya barusan. Dia merasa kalah sudah menyerah mengucapkannya. Seharusnya tidak. Tidak boleh terungkapkan. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Levi tidak bisa menariknya lagi.

Cath memandanginya tak percaya. Matanya yang besar berkemilau, berpendar agak redup. Jelas kata-katanya tadi seperti petir yang memorak-morandakan.

Levi memutuskan untuk bergegas. Berat untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Hanya satu langkah didapatnya sebelum bagian belakang kemeja flanelnya ditarik.

Cath.

Gadis itu mendekat, menyentuhkan dahinya di punggung Levi. Suaranya tercekat. "Aku ingin mengakhiri tugas Prof Pipper cepat-cepat. Tapi aku nggak bisa. Selalu saja ada kekurangan di sana-sana. Bagaimana jika aku nggak bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"Bukan kita?" Levi berbalik.

Cath mendongak pada Levi. Lalu menjatuhkan ciuman di bibir pemuda itu. Kali ini rasanya kopi. Pahit, seperti akhir yang belum tiba. Manis seperti pertemuan dan keberasamaan mereka.

"Bukan."

Levi menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku bilang aku tidak keberatan menunggumu, Cather. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat mengakhiri malam ini, jadi kamu bisa meneruskan tugasmu dan menyelesaikannya."

"Ya, kamu benar. Tapi aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Levi menarik Cath kepadanya. Memberi ciuman kedua di antara rak-rak minuman bersoda dan lemari pendingin. Rasanya sangat hangat. Levi tidak pernah rela sesuatu yang semanis ini bisa berakhir.


End file.
